


Angel in the water

by IzzyvanIzzgy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, New Planet, lance merman, open end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyvanIzzgy/pseuds/IzzyvanIzzgy
Summary: Angel in the water, beauty on the surface, a monster with a hypntoic voice.





	Angel in the water

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This is my first english fanfiction, so I'm really sorry for grammar mistakes.  
> Still, I hope you enjoy this work :)

_How the hell did he end up here?_  
Well, he did know- Keith just couldn’t believe it.  
He sighed, and then continued rowing.  
Keith was the decoy- if there were even enemies on this planet- a really small one, though.  
_Just some water, an island, and then there was Keith, in the middle of an ocean, in an old boat, rowing._  
_Disguised with a fucking black cape._  
It was obvious that he didn’t like the idea of being a decoy- _sending him out alone to check the island out?_

He wasn’t even allowed to use his lion.  
“There could be galra soldiers, and taking red with you would be way too dangerous.”  
Keith could still hear Allura’s words in his head- or maybe he really did, Keith wasn’t sure.  
“And remember, we’ll still be with you.”

“Everything alright, mullet?”  
“Think so”, Keith answered shortly and looked forward.  
He was already near the coast.  
_So just a little bit more…_  
Keith glanced at the castle that could still be seen.  
And he sighed again.  
_Let’s get this mission done as fast as possible_ , thought Keith and started to row faster, still having his eyes on the castle.  
As soon as he was sure the island was clean, the others could come too.  
Keith flinched from the sudden stop and fell down.

“Fuck.”  
_So he was at the coast…_  
Keith got up and checked the beach out.  
_Nothing to see._  
He stepped out the boat, still being… ~~disguised~~.  
_It had been Lance’s idea._  
“So you arrived, huh?”  
Keith swore he could hear Pidge giggle.  
“Obviously”, Keith muttered. “Everything seems fine so far, but my boat kinda isn’t.”  
“As soon you know everything’s save, we’ll come and get you, so don’t worry”, Shiro said calmly.  
“The island’s quite big. There’s some kind of forest right in front of me.”  
“So whatcha waiting for?”, asked Pidge and Keith stepped towards it.  
It didn’t look any different from the forests on earth- _palms, bushes…_  
_Wait, what was that?_

“I think I heard something”, Keith declared, “I’m gonna check it out. Hear you later.”  
Keith took his helmet off and held his breath.  
It sounded like something- _no, someone…singing?_  
Keith closed his eyes and tried to locate the singing.  
_It came from the inner parts of the forest- so he should check it out, right?_  
 _Yeah._  
As Keith went further, the singing became louder and he found himself being absolutely fascinated by it.  
_Why wouldn’t he?_  
 _It was breathtaking._  
Keith shoved several palm leaves out of his way, until he came to a waterfall, which ended in a river.  
_It was a small waterfall- not too loud, just perfect to relax, if it weren’t for the singing._  
His eyes went wide as he saw him.  
_The merman._  
 _Or a nymph?_  
He was sitting in front of the waterfall, playing with the water, and singing with this wonderful, heavenly, charming, hypnotizing voice of his…  
Keith sighed once more and decided to get a closer look.  
Besides the almost paralyzing voice, the merman was just as beautiful- but he reminded Keith of someone.  
_If he could just get close enough…_  
Keith stepped forward, hiding behind some rocks, and gazed at the mesmerizing beauty.  
He had never seen a creature like this- _well, not in real life._  
But the merman looked exactly like Keith always imagined them.  
A long, fish like tail, the scales shining and glimmering in a blue color…  
When Keith started to admire even the creature’s face, he realized why the merman seemed so familiar.  
_He looked just like Lance._  
Keith’s heart skipped a beat.  
_What the fuck._

Apparently Keith got too near- just as he wanted to watch the merman washing himself, he noticed Keith.  
“Fuck”, whispered Keith as the merman glared at him.  
_That’s it, he fucked up._  
Then the merman started grinning.  
Completely confused Keith climbed up to the merman, as he beckoned him.  
“Hi”, the creature still grinned and Keith felt himself unable to do something different than admiring the Lance-lookalike up close.  
“You’re human, right?”  
“Hey, Keith, who’s talking there?”  
_He could still hear the other paladins voices…_  
“Lance?”, asked Keith and touched the merman’s face.  
Why the hell did he look like him?  
Keith didn’t understand it.  
“I’m here buddy.”  
Keith ignored his friends’ voices, since he seemed totally lost in the engaging, blue eyes from the Lance merman.  
He dared to leave an almost silent “Wow” out and traced the merman’s face with his fingers.  
_Normally he wouldn’t do this- of course not._  
 _So why had he fallen for this mysterious creature?_

Suddenly, the Lance merman jumped back into the water and Keith felt his heart sink, but beating fast again, as the merman showed up on the surface, waving his hand.  
Keith took a glimpse at his helmet and put it in his hands.  
“I’m fine”, he replied to his worried voices. “I…”  
Keith stopped.  
The merman sang again.  
“Keith?”  
_Shit._  
Keith could feel how the smooth voice created a hypnotic melody.  
And how it slowly crawled back into his head again and…  
_Shit, shit, shit…_  
Keith smiled and climbed down, just to be next to the merman again.  
_He had to._  
“Keith, are you sure everything’s fine?”, Hunk asked anxious.  
“Yes”, he answered with an admiring voice, as he sat down next to the river.  
“Was that water?”  
Now it was Shiro who was worried, but Keith had no time to answer anymore.  
“Lance”, Keith whispered affectionately and played with the merman’s hair.  
“Just as I said, I can hear you. But can you hear me?”  
_How wonderful…_  
Well, Keith wasn’t able to think very clearly and he feared that his heart might jump out of his chest, but still.  
_Just being near to him was enough._  
The merman was still singing, and Keith could feel the vibrations as he touched the merman’s chest.

“Keith?!”  
“You’re with me”, Keith continued, resting his forehead on the merman’s.  
“No, I’m not, that’s the problem”, Lance complained, “We might know what kind of planet this and we need to get you out of there. So answer me honestly: Are you fine?”  
“Have never felt better”, Keith chuckled.  
“Keith, there are nymphs on this planet, you know? Those creatures…”  
_It wasn’t important._  
 _How could it be?_  
Lance was right here, with him, yeah, he could even hear him breathing.  
“Keith! We’re coming to get you, okay?”  
“No need to hurry”, was the last thing Keith said before he put his lips on the merman’s.  
_Oh holy, this surely was some kind of feeling._  
It was hard to describe, a mixture of melting, burning and exploding at the same time, but in a very pleasant way.  
“Hang in there, we’re searching for you!”  
The merman Lance seemed to return his kiss, and as soon as they started to make out, the Lance lookalike pulled Keith slowly into the water.  
_But he didn’t care._  
 _Why would he?_  
Keith put his arms around the merman’s neck, pressing the creature near to him.  
_This was all he ever wanted._  
 _Well, maybe he did want more._  
Keith quietly moaned as the kiss got more intense, but just as he opened his eyes to gasp for some air, he didn’t look into Lance’s beautiful eyes anymore.

_No blue._  
 _Only yellow._  
Before Keith could realize what mistake he made, the merman pulled Keith in another kiss- and no matter how hard Keith tried, he couldn’t help but kissing back, as if he were in some kind of hypnosis.  
Then he felt the water around him.  
_Fuck- the creature was dragging him down, wasn’t it?_  
Keith tried his best, but it was impossible.  
He could still feel the burning affection, the hot kiss, and terrifying enough he still enjoyed it.  
But he needed to breathe- _air, he needed some fucking air, oh god…_  
Just before everything went black, Keith heard his name.  
_But this time, it didn’t come from the helmet._


End file.
